A form of user authentication may include biometric authentication. Biometric authentication generally includes measuring a biometric characteristic of a user that is unique to the user. The measured biometric characteristic, or a representation thereof, is then used as a basis of authenticating an identity of the user. Biometric characteristics may include a user's fingerprints, irises, veins, a section of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), and the like. Biometric authentication may have an advantage of allowing the user to be authenticated without having to remember a password. Because the biometric characteristic may be unchangeable, privacy is important in biometric authentication systems. Moreover, biometric data may be highly non uniform.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.